Separate Ways, Connected Ends
by Orithia WindBell
Summary: Two best friends from the country side decided to move into the city. They thought everything will be just fine if they have each other, with out knowing the risk of the path they take. And some of you might already know, that SOME friendship won't last forever as easy to be said. What if one of them change and turn into someone unknown?


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Elsword or any of the characters, I don't own the picture too, I found it on pixiv.. I only own the plot XD

Okay.. now here I am with one of my crappy story XP I'm very sorry not to update my stories for a while, reality just hit me hard DX School manage to take all my time here ( Homeworks! The worst enemy of students) And this story just pop up in my head and I actually already finish it about... one and a half month ago? Yeah... you can blame on this stupid author for not posting it earlier XD Half of this story plot of mine was inspired by a song :D guess what song okay? but you don't need to if you don't want to XP Another thing, there's and important announcement at the end of the story, so don't forget to read it!

Classes : Up to you ^^ Just let your imagination runs free :D

This story contains mainly ElsAi ( okay.. maybe not mainly but ALL OF IT... I'm sorry XP I just love this couple very much)

Anyway, onwards to the story

* * *

Aisha is sitting in her classroom alone. It's already evening, and all her classmates have gone home, except for her. She is waiting for someone. While waiting, she did her assignments one by one, as there is tons of more at home. Her college teacher never seemed to get tired of giving more and more paperwork to do. Not like she minded. It was one of the risks of being in the big city with many technologies. She already knew this the moment she left her small town for the search of a better future. The town didn't have the best education and jobs to reach her dream. So, Aisha decided to go to the city and never looked back again. But she isn't alone. She goes there with her childhood friend, Elsword. He is also the reason why she's still in the campus this late.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"Where is he? He's late!" I yelled, my voice echoing through the hallway.

Nobody's here, so I'm free to yell anyway. I look at my watch, and surprised to see how late it was. It's 7:00 PM! And he promised to meet me here at 4:00 PM so we can walk home together. He's late by three hours. I just sigh, and start to walk out of the campus towards my apartment.

_He broke his promise __**again**_.

It's been a few years since both of us came to the city and started university together. We were really close back then, but now he's changed. The little annoying brat changed into a tall handsome teen with many talents. He manage to gain popularity with the girls, he even has a fan club (Who stalk him and flirt with him in many ways) that try to find even the smallest bits of info on him. Heck, those crazy girls even know what type of socks he wears! They always manage to find something about Elsword, except one thing. No one knows that he have a girlfriend.

And to be precise, that girlfriend is me, Aisha. The girl that was known as the genius, as well as the leader of the bookworms and nerds (I don't know who give me the nickname). Who would've thought that the most popular boy in the campus had a girlfriend who was the leader of bookworms and nerds? I bet no one ever expected that. Elsword asked me to be his girlfriend when we were leaving our town (He was still a little brat back then) and I accepted, because I secretly liked him too.

Even though I'm his girlfriend, we still act like we're best friends. The only thing that changed ever since is the fact that we can hug each other now. But never, I tell you; NEVER did Elsword ask me out for a candlelight dinner or something romantic for a couple, such as kissing. I didn't mind it at first. I don't want to be too demanding and pushy about relationship. I prefer the relaxed and happy relationship, where we can enjoy every moment, just the two of us. That is what I wished for.

But it never happened. Instead, things got out of control. Ever since he became more mature and handsome, he's always surrounded by girls who try to flirt him. And he responds it by flirting back to them, with that handsome smirk of his. And guess what? He even does it INFRONT of me. ARGHHHH! Being the patient girl I am, I ignore it every time and eventually got used of it. I managed to erase my jealous side entirely. Isn't that an achievement? But I will never tell Elsword that. He'll probably respond with a smirk. But that is not the worst part. He even broke his promise because he has a DATE with another girl. He already did it several times. He never broke his promise to the other girl, but he broke his promise with me every time. The first time, I kept telling myself to keep calm, even though I wanted to scream so badly. And as time passed, I felt more hurt inside. He flirts, hugs, and hold hands with another girl, I feel hurt, and once I even fell ill because of it.

I'm reaching my destination, the apartment. It's already night time, and I was starting to wonder what Elsword did to break his promise to me AGAIN. I'll find the answer pretty quickly, because my apartment room is right beside him. I was walking to my room, and I can hear sounds of TV and laughter inside the room. I can hear two voices. One female and one male.

He wasn't alone.

It's not the first time he invited a girl into his room. He has done it several times, without caring about my feelings. I just sigh, my heart hurt a bit just to think about it. I want to sleep, that's the only way I can relax. I open my apartment door and close the door after I'm in. I can hear one of the laughing voices die out when the soft click signifying I locked my door is heard.

_He must've noticed that I'm home then..._

I jumped into my bed and start to wonder about everything I've been through. I repeated think of the times when I see him with other girls. And when his ruby eyes meet my eyes, I can't see that _thing_. The _thing_was supposed to be there. I can't see those caring and loving eyes I used to see when we were still a kid. I can't see those same sparkling and hopeful eyes when he confessed to me. It's gone, and I realize it will never come back, at least not FOR me. A lone tear escaped my eyes as one question sparks in my head.

_Why did I bother with love in the first place, if I already knew that it will never last until the end?_

The answer is pretty easy. Because I'm an idiotic girl who believes in such things like true love.

I let out a laugh. To pity myself as well comfort myself. Because if I don't do that, I'm very sure that my heart will shatter any moment.

I let my eyes close as I heard two people talking with a soft click, the sound of a door opening.

"So the girl left, huh? At least someone had fun today." I muttered to myself and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

_Little Aisha was playing at the river side, dancing and spinning around happily. She smiled as she slowly put her feet in the water. Feeling the cold but refreshing liquid on her skin, she starts to splash some water while running in to the river, trying to catch a fish with her bare hands. She keeps running until an arm wraps itself around her and pulled her back. Aisha looked around and found a familiar red haired boy, who stared at her purple eyes. He then sighed._

"_Seriously Aisha, you could've drowned yourself you know? Nobody is nearby to help you if you did." Said girl just smiled_

_"You know I can swim, Elsword. Besides..." Her smile became softer. "I know you will save me if that happens."_

_Aisha chuckle as she sees a blush creeping on his face. Said boy immediately turned his head around, trying to hide his blush while pulling the girl out of the river. After a while, they decided to sit on the riverside and spend the day there, talking together. While doing so, Aisha can't help but notice that his arm is still wrapping around her. This is the first time he did it, and Aisha liked it. His arm is bigger than her, making her feel comfortable and safe with him. Seeing that Elsword didn't notice this, she kept quiet about it and enjoyed the warmth of his arms for the whole day._

* * *

My eyes immediately snapped wide open, as I can feel more tears have flowed. I don't know what happened to me; I just remembered falling asleep and that day repeated itself in my dreams. I wiped my tears away, and I can see that some sunshine around my bed. Wait... sunshine? My eyes immediately widen, as realization hit me.

"HOLY CRAP! I over slept!" I shout unconsciously

I look at the clock, 8:30 AM. I grabbed my towel and took a quick bath, after a few minutes I was finished with my clothing and ran as fast as I can to my campus without eating breakfast. While running, I keep blaming that dream of my childhood with Elsword. Even though I admit, it was one of my very precious moments with him.

* * *

I manage to reach my campus and escaped the disciplinary teacher, Stella. I keep running until I found my class in the schedule. I stop for a minute and take a deep breath before opening the door. In front of me is Professor Chacha Buch, writing a few formulas on the board while the students stared at me with a surprised glance. Professor Chacha Buch turned around and I can see that he's also surprised.

"Miss Aisha, it's rare to see you this late, Buch. May I know your reason, Buch?" He asked me.

"I'm sorry Professor, I overslept last night."

"Not a very reasonable thing to be late, Buch. But since this is your first time being late, you're allowed to come in, Buch. "

"Thank you, Professor."

_Now... where should I sit?_

I looked around and annoyed to find that the only chair left is right beside Elsword. After yesterday, I'm not in a mood to see him today. I walked silently to where Elsword was, as I can feel some deathly aura emitting from some girls around. I bet they are Elsword's inhuman fan girls. I immediately sit down and start to open my book. After a few minutes paying attention to the board, I got bored. Suddenly, a note landed on my desk. I opened it.

_Why did you come late? There must be other reasons and don't even try to hide it, Aisha. I can read you like a book._

This messy writing and cocky attitude written on it must be from Elsword. He never was nice and polite to me these days. I took my pen and start to write.

_There is no other reason. I just overslept. Why would you care anyway? It's my business not yours. And you shouldn't pass notes in the class._

I throw the paper to his desk. He immediately took it before the professor could notice the note passing. While Elsword is reading the paper, I can see that some of the girls are giving me the 'stay-away-from-Elsword-or-else' stare. I just roll my eyes. I turn my head to the left side, only to be stared at by a pair of ruby red eyes. I can see that he didn't like what I said to him just now, but I don't care. I stared back to him, directly into his eyes. Those big red ruby eyes that I use to love so much are gone. I turn my head back to the board, trying to avoid Elsword's stare, as it will only make me feel guilty. Sometimes I want to blame myself for being too kind and forgiving to him.

* * *

**RING!**

"Alright class, you're dismissed Buch."

I pack my bag and walk to the door when a hand grabs my shoulder. I turn my head to see a certain red head, glaring angrily to me. Since when did he become this short tempered? I struggle a bit, wanting to run and hide from him. People start to stare at us with confused looks, some with angry glares which comes from the girls. He tightened his grip, making my shoulder feel numb. I gritted my teeth, trying to hold the pain back. Elsword whisper something to my ear.

"To the yard, no complaints."

He started to drag me out of the class, letting go of my shoulder. I managed to run the moment he let go of my shoulder. Sadly, a geek like me doesn't have the power to run faster than an athletic boy. He managed to grab my wrist. Now the grip is tightened more than ever. I just pray and hope that a miracle would happen, as Elsword dragged me with more force to the backyard. And God answered my prayer. A girl blocked Elsword's way.

"Elsword, what are you doing with her?" The beautiful silver-haired maiden asks.

"Nothing. I just want_friendly_ talk with her. Why do you ask, Eve?" He says, faking a smile that makes some girls blush.

"Really? May I know what it is about? You seemed to hurt her wrist in the progress. That doesn't count as a friendly talk, especially when there's the fact that she is a girl." Good point. I think I'll like this girl.

Elsword's eyes widened as realization hit him. He looked at me, a surprised look on his face. Slowly letting go of my wrist, I inspected it quickly. It already turned a pale, bruised blue. Immediately taking a step back, I held my bruised wrist with one hand, feeling my blood run cold. The bruise is in the shape of Elsword's hand. He could've broken my hand so easily without him even REALIZING it! I can feel my eyes becoming watery. My wrist hurts so much, but not as much as my heart. After all these years since Elsword changed, I thought I can changed him back into the fun, cheerful and loving Elsword I used to know. But now, I realize that I can't anymore. Elsword changed too much, and I can't keep up with him. He hurt me mentally many times, but he never, EVER hurt me physically. This moment is a proof that the Elsword I used to know is no longer in this world. It's time for me to accept the fact that the old him is gone forever.

I tried to move my injured hand, only to feel more pain. I let out a small whimper as I gritted my teeth. Elsword and the girl, Eve, seem to be the only one who hear it. I can see that Elsword's look changes from one of anger to surprise and lastly, guilt.

"Aisha, I...I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to injure you… I-" He says, guilt coloring his tone. He walked towards me, hands reaching out to check my injured hand. But I took a step back, shaking a bit. My bangs are covering my watery eyes. After trying my best not to cry and yell in front of the people who are watching me, I manage to say a sentence.

"Y-y-you're no longer the Elsword I knew." I unconsciously say it softly, but loud enough for Elsword to hear it.

I can see that he's taken aback by those words. His red ruby eyes watch me with disbelief. Clenching his fists tightly, his face darkened with a mix of disbelief, guilt and... depression? He opened his mouth.

"I'm sorry... My anger takes controls of me and I can't-"

"Stay away from me. I don't know you. Now, please excuse me, I want to go home." I walked away from him towards the crowd of students, who are staring at me with confusion. I walk past them, even though I can hear that Elsword is calling my name. After a few meters away, I started to run. While doing so, I tried my best to accept what just happened.

"_He's gone... No more Elsword... I don't need him to take care of me anyway, I'm a teenager now... I can handle everything myself... I just need some time to forget him... And after that I will be fine... Right?"_

I run through the heavy rain, not planning to shield myself from it. Some people who walk through the street give me a worried glance, seeing my soaked clothing and depressed face. I just pass them, not caring about the world, not a single bit. I just want to go home and lock myself in for a few days to rest.

Even though it's raining heavily, I can see some blurred image of the apartment. I just need to cross the street and I finally can rest on my soft and warm bed. If I could, maybe I'll make some hot chocolate to warm myself. Chocolate always make me calmer and forget about problems. I really need one after all of this.

* * *

As the light sign turns green, I run past the people who are crossing and fasten my pace. I slowed down for a moment because I see a small figure on the road. In the middle of the street, a little girl is crying for her mommy. And at that moment, people behind me start screaming and shouting to the kid. I looked back and see that a crowd of people is holding back a woman, who is crying and screaming. Her hand is pointing at the little girl, which makes me think that she's the girl's mother.

**BEEP! BEEP!**

I snap of my thought after hearing the sound. Now I know why they are screaming and shouting. I run as fast as I can to the girl, pushing her out of the truck's way. She land to the other side of the road safely and is secured by the people nearby. The crowd's eyes changed direction to my being, as I let a relieved sigh for the girl is now secured. Before I could do anything, a bright light come from my right side, blinding my vision. The next second, I feel that my body is crushed by a massive impact. It manages to make me scream out every pain I've been holding in. I can see a bit of the things surrounding me. The horrified and disbelieving looks from the crowds, the surprised and horrified look from the woman who is the girl's mother, the innocent and cute look of the girl, who only widens her eyes due to her lack of knowledge to process what is happening. Before my body is sent flying, I give the girl a little smile, somehow thinking that I've done the right thing. I landed a few feet away from the truck, which crashed into a tree. The last thing I hear is people screaming and footsteps is all around. I closed my eyes and fell to a deep slumber, my body can't handle the pain I've received today.

"_Good bye everyone, father, mother and... Elsword…"_

* * *

** -Author's Note -**

Okay... how long has it been since I last post/update a story?... TT_TT I'm sorry! Many homeworks and assignments makes me nuts... I rarely open my Elsword and fanfiction any more.. and.. is it true that my story is sad? because my friend just read it and she says that its so sad and heart breaking.. if so, then I got to say sorry to you all XD

**If any of you WANT a more happy ending, PM me or write it in your reviews to let me know.. I'll add another chapter and make it a two shot with a happy ending.. Because some of you wants a happy ending *stares at my friends* I also feel bad for giving such a bad ending like this, but it's your choice to make :) **

Special thanks to** Rosamanelle** since she was the one who help me with my grammar this time :)

And some miracle happens! One day, I was trying to get my rankless WS a sparring cloth set just for fun because I'm lazy to do missions ( yes.. I'm a super lazy author and player XD ) I got it after a while and use it at the Arena ( I've got a mission to play ranked match 10 times)... I encountered many Chungs since it was the week of Chung's release in ID server ( mostly are DC ) I win most of them even though they are ranked C and B, but my rank didn't go up, every time I checked it out after the match ( which makes me glad, because the higher the rank is, the tougher it will be and I don't like to face the tough ones) When I'm at my tenth match, I finally encountered an IP... the result? I LOST QwQ all because of his Iron Howling! But, because I'm the girl who don't care about my rankless WS, I just pass it. What surprise me is when I checked my rank, It was B ! OwO I was speechless.. I mean, I lost but my rank becomes B?! Even my CN's rank isn't that High! The highest rank for me is D ( which is from my CN ) before I got my rankless WS -accidentally- got rank B.. Now I don't want to PvP with her again XD

Anyway, enough talk for me XP Thanks for reading :D I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
